


Be Careful What You Freudian Slip

by dragonydreams



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy remembers what Felicity said she was thinking about the night they got together and decides to do something about it. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4653213">Through the trees of loneliness</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/)**angelskuuipo** for beta'ing this.
> 
> Author's Note: It's my birthday so I give you fic!

Felicity glanced at her phone when it beeped, alerting her of several new texts.

_Tommy: Come up to my office when you can take a break._  
_Tommy: Got a surprise for you. I think you'll like it._  
_Tommy: It reminded me of our night together._

She inhaled sharply, her heart beating a little faster upon reading the request. She nervously glanced around, hoping the boys hadn't noticed her suddenly flustered state.

It had been a week since Felicity had taken Tommy home with her. It was one of the best impulse decisions she had ever made.

They hadn't seen each since then, but there had been texts. If she had thought that Tommy was a flirt in person, he was ten times more so via text. She'd never really been one for dirty talk or sexting, but she was coming around.

Tonight was the first time that Tommy had tried to see her in person, though.

"Everything okay?" Diggle asked when Felicity hadn't stopped staring at her phone for over a minute.

His question seemed to reach Oliver and he came over too. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

Felicity startled, realizing both men were staring at her with concern. "Yeah, I'm uh…" She glanced up at them and then back to her phone, biting her lower lip. "I'm just a little tired."

They both frowned at her. "If you're not feeling well you should go home," Oliver suggested. "I'm not suiting up tonight." Digg nodded in agreement, arms crossed over his chest.

Felicity looked at her screens and then back to the guys before picking up her phone again. Slowly, she said, "I guess this research can wait until tomorrow. I've got searches going on in the background anyway."

"It's settled," Oliver agreed. "Go home and rest."

"Feel better," Digg added.

"Thanks, I'm sure that some time in bed is all that I need," Felicity said, gathering up her purse and coat.

_Felicity: Headed up now._

She tried not to run as she climbed the stairs, she was supposed to be fatigued after all, and entered the club. She wasn't exactly dressed for clubbing, so she picked up the pace a bit as she made her way around to the stairs leading up to the offices. She knew that Tommy and Oliver had separate offices up there, even if Oliver very rarely entered his. She knocked on the door before pushing it open, assuming Tommy wouldn't be able to hear it above the music from the club.

A smile lit his face as she walked in and closed the door and she felt one spread across her lips in response.

"I didn't think you'd be able to get away so soon," he said, crossing to stand before her.

She could see his hands start to reach for her before he balled them up at his sides. Taking the initiative, she took a step closer and slid her hands under his suit jacket and around to his back. Tommy's hands immediately circled her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I was sent home sick," she confided. "Apparently I was flushed and in need of a bed."

"Is that so?" Tommy asked; eyebrow quirking and eyes glittering.

Felicity nodded and met him in a heated kiss.

"Hi," she panted against his mouth when they finally separated. "I think I missed you."

"Hi, yourself," Tommy grinned. He pulled away from her, moving towards his desk. "As much as I'd love to hear more about you needing to be in bed, I was thinking more of a chair."

Felicity's eyes went wide at what Tommy pulled out of a drawer. "You didn't," she gasped, even though he clearly had.

"Oh, I did," he beamed, holding the black silk scarf from one hand.

"You really want to?" she asked, feeling flushed again. She may have joked about chair bondage the night they'd slept together, but she'd never actually experimented with bondage.

"Do you?" he earnestly asked. "All joking aside, if you're not into it, that's fine, but I thought it could be fun." He stalked back over to her. "You, tied to a chair while I pleasure you?"

Felicity whimpered and felt her knees go a bit weak. How did he do that with just his voice?

"When you put it like that…" She licked her lips and smiled up at him. "Where is this chair?"

Tommy rolled his desk chair to the center of the room. "Will this do?"

It was black leather and chrome. The leather was ribbed, horizontally. And the best part, for tonight at least, was that it had armrests that were fully connected to the chair, curling from the sides of the chair to the seat. No chance for the scarf to slip off and edge of the arms.

Felicity set her coat and purse on one of the chairs for guests and ran a hand over her hair, pulling her ponytail tight.

"H-how do we do this?" she asked, slowly crossing to him. "Should I get undressed?"

Tommy ran his eyes over Felicity's body, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a pale blue button down blouse tucked into her loose floral skirt.

"No," he croaked. He licked his lips and swallowed. Trying again, he said, "No. I think I want you just like that."

He stepped around the chair, holding his hand out to her and helping her to sit.

"That's not going to be much fun, is it?" she asked, settling in the chair. It was rather comfortable.

Tommy kissed the hand he was holding before setting it on the armrest. He draped the scarf, or rather, a second scarf that Felicity hadn't noticed, around his neck before using the other to secure her wrist to the chair.

"You'll see." Tommy's voice was full of sensual promise. What was it about his voice that went straight to her core?

Tommy slid the other scarf from his neck slowly. He was reaching for her other wrist when Felicity stopped him.

"Wait," she said. He looked up at her, worried that this was too much for her after all.

Her free hand slid up his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him into a hard kiss. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She ran her hand down his back to squeeze his ass before settling back in the chair, placing her arm back on the armrest.

"Okay, I'm ready now," she said, smirking at the glazed look in Tommy's eyes.

It took another few seconds for Tommy to reroute enough blood before he could finish tying down Felicity's other wrist. He wondered why he'd thought it was a good idea for her to not have use of her hands before he remembered that it wasn't about him, it was about her.

"How's that?" he asked, trailing his fingers up the arm he'd just finished securing. "Not too tight?"

Felicity rolled her wrists, pleased that she had a pretty good range of motion, even if the only thing she could touch was the armrest.

"Yeah, that's good. Aside from the fact that I can't touch you," she pouted.

Tommy laughed. "That is kind of the point of bondage."

"I know, but so far I'm not seeing why that's a good thing."

"You will."

Tommy slipped out of his jacket and tossed it on top of hers, liking how their discarded coats looked together. He quickly locked the office door on his way to grab a throw pillow from the sofa across the room, dropping it at Felicity's feet and following it down.

Seeing Tommy kneeling at her feet gave Felicity a sudden rush of power, despite the fact that she was currently tied up. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad.

Meeting her eyes, Tommy's hands started at her ankles and with feather light touches slid up the back of her calves, sending shivers up the rest of her body. When they reached her knees, his hands moved around so they could run over the top of her thighs, under her skirt. He didn't stop when he reached her panties, grazing his knuckles over her covered mound, both groaning at the wet spot he encountered.

He silently encouraged her to lift up so that he could remove the damp garment. Their eyes remained locked until he slipped the material over her feet, but then he just had to know what she was wearing.

His forehead scrunched in confusion at the royal blue panties with Police Call Box stamped across the front, with a white bow at the top.

"I don't get it," he admitted.

"It's a Doctor Who reference," Felicity said. "I'll explain later."

Tommy grinned and tossed the garment over his shoulder. "I should have known you'd have novelty underwear."

"It's not like I knew this was going to happen tonight. I have sexy lingerie too," Felicity insisted.

Tommy's face lit up. "I think I'm going to have to see some of this lingerie some time."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Felicity agreed. "With advanced warning, next time."

"I like that you're already planning a next time," Tommy said, taking her face between his hands to kiss her.

Since Felicity couldn't touch him with her hands, she wrapped her legs around Tommy, pulling him in as she pressed closer to him, using the armrests to help keep her grounded.

Tommy mentally debated unwrapping Felicity's legs, but he rather liked the feeling of her pressed so fully against him, so instead, he slid his hands down her neck to the buttons of her blouse. His lips followed his hands, kissing her jaw and down her neck and then following the path of newly exposed skin as he fully opened her blouse, untucking it when he'd reached the point where the buttons dipped into her skirt.

He pulled the two edges of material away from each other to fully expose Felicity's upper body to his hungry eyes. He took a moment to admire her chest rising and falling, her breasts hidden beneath a matching blue bra.

He was just wondering if it would be better to simply pull the cups down or to have the material loose and just in the way if he opened it in back when Felicity informed him, "It opens in the front."

He glanced up to her face to see her grinning down at him. "That certainly helps," he said, quickly finding the front closure and undoing it.

Felicity sighed his name as Tommy took one breast in his mouth. He sucked hard, his mouth pulling back until he had her puckered nipple between his teeth. He gently nipped and sucked for several minutes before giving the same attention to the other breast.

Felicity's legs flexed and tightened against his sides, her fingers stretching and grasping at the chair alternately, her back arching to press into Tommy's mouth. She was panting by the time he released her breasts and continued his exploration down her body.

When he reached the waistband of her skirt, she'd expected Tommy to move to her knees and work his way up to her center. Apparently he was too eager for that because instead he winked at her before ducking under her skirt and pressed a hard kiss to her clit.

Felicity bucked, unprepared for the sudden contact. "Tommy," she keened.

Tommy's hands followed his head beneath her skirt and settled on her hips, adjusting her position slightly before parting her with his thumbs. His tongue ran along the length of her slit, causing both of them to moan. He did this again before focusing on her clit.

Felicity's hands struggled against her restraints, wanting nothing more at that moment than to touch Tommy. She wanted to bury her fingers in his hair; dig her nails into his - preferably naked - back.

Instead, she clenched her thighs tighter around his body, pressing her heels into his back.

Tommy's hands trailed from her hips down to her knees, one hand reaching as far down her leg as he could reach before he would have had to release his mouth from its pleasurable task. When that hand retraced its path back up her leg, rather than returning to her hip, it dipped between her legs and didn't stop until one finger was pressed deep inside her.

Felicity bucked against her restraints at the unexpectedness of suddenly being filled where she'd so needed to be filled. It was unexpected and welcome, and not enough.

"More," she panted. "Tommy, I need…"

The sensation of another finger joining the first cut off any other words she may have had, leaving her only able to hiss, "Yes."

She continued to pull against her restraints, and through the distraction of her growing pleasure, she felt the right scarf begin to loosen.

Felicity tightened her legs around Tommy, this time to give her purchase so she could begin to try to slip her right arm free from the restraint. She knew she was pulling her attention away from Tommy's hard work to bring her to orgasm, but she knew it would be so much better if he was buried balls deep inside her when she came, instead of on his fingers.

That thought alone gave her the strength she needed to pull her arm free with a shouted, "Yes!"

She brought her wrist to her mouth to undo the button on the cuff of her sleeve so she could shimmy out of it, along with her bra strap.

Then she reached down and pulled Tommy's head from between her thighs. He barely had time to blink at her in surprise before her mouth was on his. Her tongue licked the taste of herself from his mouth as their tongues dueled.

Felicity slid out of the chair into Tommy's lap, her left wrist still tied to the chair, and pressed him to lie down. His fingers were still buried inside her, and his thumb took over where his tongue had been. The change in angle caused him to brush against that spot that made lights flash behind Felicity's eyelids. She broke the kiss to press her forehead against his shoulder, her hips rolling frantically against his hand.

"There, right there," she panted into his ear, biting his neck when he found that spot again.

Tommy arched against her and she could feel him hard beneath her. She wanted to reach down, open his pants and sink down his length so she could come around him, but she was too close now. She didn't have the energy to do more than squeeze his hips with her thighs and thrust her tongue back into his mouth.

Seeming to sense that she was close, Tommy slid his free hand from her hair; down her neck and chest to light pinch one of her nipples. Felicity gave a full body shudder, so he did it again.

Felicity tore out of the kiss, sitting up like a shot as her body clenched around his hand. She called out his name as pleasure wracked her body and she fell limp on top of Tommy.

Tommy ran the hand that had been on her breast along her back soothingly, helping her to calm down, despite how hard he currently was.

After a minute or two, Felicity sheepishly raised herself up and met Tommy's eyes. Tommy was grinning widely at her.

"So…" Felicity said, biting her lip.

"So…" Tommy said, placing his hand behind his head. "I see someone got out of her restraints."

"Only halfway," Felicity said, blushing; pulling against the chair with her still bound left hand.

Tommy sat up, causing Felicity to let out an 'eep' as she realized that his fingers were still buried inside her. Tommy encouraged her to lift up on her knees so he'd have room to withdraw his hand.

Felicity quickly stood, realizing how wet she still was, and not wanting to ruin his pants. Instead, she concentrated on untying the scarf from around her left wrist.

She had a moment, while turned away from Tommy, to wonder if she should pull her blouse back on or take it off. She was about to ask when she felt Tommy behind her, his lips on her neck as he pushed blouse off. She leaned back against him, sighing with pleasure, only a little surprised to find herself leaning against bare flesh.

"That was so hot," Tommy murmured against her skin, palming her breasts.

"Even though I didn't stay fully tied up?" Felicity asked, one hand going to the back of his head, the other squeezing one of his thighs.

Tommy pressed his hardness against her. "Especially because you didn't say fully tied up."

He took a step back as his hands dropped to her skirt, quickly removing her last piece of clothing, her shoes having fallen off at some point.

Naked, Felicity turned in his arms to finally pull his belt free and open his pants. She shoved them, and his boxers as far down as she could reach. Tommy helped to get them off, making sure to grab a condom out of the pocket as he stepped free from his clothing.

Felicity pulled him over to the sofa, pushing him to sit before she straddled him again. Her hand wrapped around Tommy's erection, stroking a couple of times before Tommy stopped her.

The smirk fell from her lips when Tommy hastily ripped open the condom and sheathed himself before pulling her more fully over him.

She slid down his length until he was buried all the way inside her.

"This," she sighed, leaning in for a kiss. "This is what I wanted when I pulled free from the scarf." She began to move her hips. "I wanted to do this on the floor."

"Why didn't you?" Tommy managed to ask, not sure how he was forming words, let alone comprehending them. His fingernails bit into her hips as he helped guide her movements.

"Not enough hands. Too far gone. Was too close." She ran her hands through his hair and down his back. "This is better. I can touch you now."

To make her point, Felicity raked her nails down Tommy's back, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"C-can't argue with that," Tommy agreed, feeling the pleasure building at the base of his spine. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He released his grip from one of her hips so he could reach her clit, determined to bring Felicity over again with him.

Felicity caught his head between her hands, drawing his mouth to hers. She kissed him hungrily; amazed that she could feel another orgasm building again so soon.

They pressed together urgently, chasing the pleasure they could both feel coming, just beyond reach. Until it wasn't.

Felicity broke the kiss, crying out as her pleasure washed through her. She shuddered, squeezing Tommy with her inner muscles, pulling him over the edge with her. She was just starting to relax when she felt him thrust into her hard for the last time before he, too, collapsed.

Reluctantly, Felicity lifted off of Tommy, curling against his side, suddenly exhausted.

With a grunt, Tommy pushed himself off the sofa and headed to a door Felicity hadn't seen before, which turned out to be a private bathroom. He disappeared inside, returning a minute later with a damp cloth.

Felicity blushed as he ran the cloth between her legs, neither of them saying anything. Tommy tossed the cloth back towards the bathroom and held a hand out to Felicity.

"Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet. "I'll take you home."

Felicity pouted. "I have my own car here."

"Great," Tommy beamed. "Then you can take me home."

Felicity couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her chest. "You don't have a car but you offered to drive me home?"

"It seemed like the thing to do," Tommy said. "I'd actually forgotten that my car's in the shop until after I made the offer."

"Okay, I'll take you home," Felicity agreed, gathering up her clothing and beginning to dress while Tommy did the same.

"A-and you'll stay?" Tommy nervously asked.

Felicity turned to face him, having just secured her bra. "Y-you want me to stay?"

This was starting to feel like more than just casual sex between acquaintances.

"Yes. Please," Tommy said, his eyes silently begging her to say yes.

"I'd love to," Felicity said brightly.

Tommy's answering smile sent butterflies soaring in her belly. It was silly, considering everything they'd just done; that this is what sent butterflies dancing.

"You can tell me all about Police Call Boxes," Tommy suggested as they finished dressing and he helped her into her coat. He offered her his arm, which she took, and he led her down the stairs and out of the club.

They were blissfully unaware of the man in a green hood on the roof, tracking their movements, including the kiss Tommy gave Felicity before he got in the passenger side of the car.

The End


End file.
